Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the operations of an electronic device, and more particularly to the operations when the electronic device is entering a hibernation state.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of communications technology, electronic devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, and tablet PCs have become available that are more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to the increased convenience and functionality of such devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
In addition, a hibernation technology is designed to allow the electronic devices to retain user data in non-volatile devices when the electronic devices enter a hibernation state and recover to the original system state by a speedup boot time when the electronic devices are awakened from the hibernation state.
When the electronic devices enter the hibernation state, the electronic devices may store hibernation data in an encrypted non-volatile storage device (i.e. the data stored in the non-volatile storage device needs to be encrypted in advance) to ensure the security and safety of the data. However, the processes of encrypting and decrypting the snapshot data may significantly cause lengthy time to enter the hibernation and lengthy time to recover from the hibernation.